


Blakey's Nightmares

by Hamyheikki



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Original Character(s), The Vulture - Freeform, electro - Freeform, sandman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamyheikki/pseuds/Hamyheikki
Summary: Blake is having a rough night.Luckily, her fathers are ready to step in.
Relationships: Poly Sinister Six
Kudos: 12





	Blakey's Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angery_Dj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angery_Dj/gifts).



> Blake here is an OC created by the lovely @Angery_Dj.  
> You should check out his Tumblr for pics of this cutie, there is a ton to choose from (the one with an adorable onesie is one of my personal favs, fyi!)  
> https://angerydj.tumblr.com/

Flint hadn’t woken by the first push, nor the second.

The third, however, was forceful enough to borderline cast him out of bed, and therefore was the one which finally made him blink the sleep from his eyes.

And jump to his feet once he saw Adrian’s pale face within two inches of his own.

“You’re awake. Good,” the lanky man said, his tone hushed for the hour. “I heard something. A noise from Blake’s room.”

Little by little, Flint managed to gather his wits about him, and took a look at the bedside table they had nearby. On it, a digital clock informed him that it was well past midnight, in fact it was stretching towards early morning already. Next to it was the baby monitor, and true to Adrian’s words, a soft whimpering echoed from the speaker.

With a grunt, Flint pulled his arms up, his joints popping with an eerie rattle. “Probably just a bad dream. Been having those a lot lately.”

“So I have noticed,” Adrian replied, a concerned wrinkle appearing between his brows. “Should we be worried?”

A delicate smile rose to Flint’s face then. “More than usual, you mean?”

Adrian huffed, although the wrinkle remained. “They do say that babies develop more layered and sometimes unsettling dreams as they grow. Brain’s ability to create new scenarios, no doubt.” A particularly high noise of distress drew his attention back to the monitor. “Still, I wonder if the life she leads has something to do with the frequency of them...”

The flicker of sorrow in the other man’s gaze dropped Flint’s smile like a rock. Slowly, he shifted to place a hand on the narrow shoulder, giving it a squeeze. 

“A victim of circumstances, Adrie. Nothing more, and certainly not the first one in this household.”

The shoulder beneath his hand shuddered before pulling away. It was replaced by a warm palm, coming to pat his arm lightly.

“I know.”

Their bedroom was still veiled in darkness, and it took some maneuvering to get Adrian out of the bed and on the solid floor with Flint. They jostled Alex while doing so, but the big man merely smacked his lips and turned over, completely unfazed by the sudden jab. The sight of it brought Flint’s smirk back. 

“I can see why you woke _me_ up,” he said, nudging Alex with his free hand.

Adrian, who was in the process of carefully climbing over the sleeping man in question, rolled his eyes. “Quite.”

Once they were both safely on the floor however, a new voice spoke up, a sleep-hazy question that started them.

“What the hell are you guys doing?” 

Max’s head, covered by his suit even while in bed, peeked over the pile of pillows. He had evidently been in full-sleep just a moment ago, but was quickly shaking himself awake, his gaze growing sharper as he straightened himself. “Is something wrong?”

“Blake is just having a nightmare. Thought we’d check it out,” Flint said. He glanced at Adrian, who was already halfway out the door. The man’s own eyes flickered to the floor, hand on the doorknob tightening slightly.

It was an unspoken habit, one that had become clear for all five of the men who shared the house with Adrian. No matter how proud, how capable he was, when it came to Blake and especially her more vulnerable moments, he, without fail, would bring one of the others with him to deal with the situation. Oh he would control it, manage every little detail he could, but for the true emotional skill, he would surrender the reins to someone else. He did so with a grimace, and none of the five had found a way to solve the matter. They simply followed his lead, picked up from where he couldn’t continue. 

Flint was the one to do it most often, and unbeknownst to the others, he had taken it upon himself to help the stubborn man with it. After all, it was not like Adrian had a bad relationship with Blake. Far from it. But that relationship resembled more closely to that of a guardian and their ward, rather than one shared by a father and a child.

It wasn’t distant, or cold by any means. It was just... More logic-driven than Flint felt was necessarily.

But all due time. Right now, Adrian had moved past the doorway, and Max had struggled himself free of the sheets and was heading towards the corridor as well. While passing him, the youngest of the group tapped his hand against Flint’s chest, a fleeting eye contact a confirmation to what Flint already knew; Max was aware why there had been two of them up, when the situation only called for one. And he'd made no comments on it, just picked up his pace and slipped through the door.

A held breath escaped Flint when he followed.

In a row, the three men wandered to the hallway and turned the first corner. There were no lights, but they didn’t need them in the first place, with Max’s body illuminating the walls despite the suit. The door leading to the small side-bedroom was left ajar, and the noise grew stronger as they closed the distance to it. 

The room, which they had modified quite a bit already, was gently lit by a set of led lights. The colors drifted from deep purple to a soothing shade of blue, dancing on the high walls. The mobile over the bed had stilled its movements, but even in the dim lighting one could make out the various shapes of it; a rhino, an octopus with a happy grin peeking over the rim of a sand bucket, and a bird which might have been eagle, or perhaps a hawk. It was hard to tell. A chain of see-through plastic wiring ran through the whole thing, little sparks of electricity and shock waves drumming within.

Under it, partly tangled up in her little blanket, was Blake. The sounds had carried on without a hitch, and by now they were fading in volume, which hadn’t been overly high to begin with.

Adrian was the first one by the bedside. Reaching down over the railing, he ran a hand through the heap of black curls. His expression soon melted into a quiet relief. “Drenched in sweat, poor dear. But it looks like the worst of it has already passed.” 

He pulled his hand back, glancing uncertainly back at the other two men standing closely behind. “I could stay for a while. In case they come back.”

Flint stepped up, settling side by side with Adrian and peered into the cot. Blake was indeed soundly asleep now, even if she was still letting out small whimpers with every other breath. It would make sense to have at least one of them close by, should she wake up again. He was more than willing to do it himself, and so was Max, judging from the way he’d shuffled beside the bed too. 

One quick look at the dark circles around Adrian’s eyes made the decision for him. “You head back to bed, we’ll take this one with Maxie,” Flint said and leaned to smooth down an errand stray of Blake’s hair. “She should settle soon enough anyway. No need for everyone to stay up.”

It was clear that Adrian was about to object, but whatever comeback he’d had prepared was drowned by a yawn. A further proof of his fatigue became obvious once he tried to take a step forward, and ended up stumbling against the sizable armchair placed in the room’s corner.

“... Perhaps you do make a valid point,” he eventually muttered, rubbing his eyes. “Just make sure you two get some sleep as well.” And with that, he wobbled his way out of room. Knocking down a teddy bear as he went, but neither Max or Flint had the heart to call him out on it. 

After the door clicked shut, Flint turned his attention to the sniffling bundle of blankets cradled in Max’s arms. Over the thick fabric, a small red nose poked out, above it a pair of shut but red-rimmed eyes. Few sobbing hiccups sounded in the otherwise quiet room, and they made something tender twist in both men’s chest.

Max, already stripped from his gloves, hugged the tiny body closer. His voice, calm and soothing, carried easily over the small wails. 

“It’s okay, baby girl. We’ve got you, daddies’ got you!” With a gentle move, he brushed away the tears threatening to creep down on the chubby cheeks. “Just a bad dream. Gone now, all good.”

The baby snuggled tighter against Max’s chest, little fists grabbing a hold of the suit. The man's eyes softened further.

"We should just take her to sleep with us."

Hiding his mirth behind his hand, Flint moved closer. “You willing to defy the wrath of The Mother Hen?”

An ongoing joke among the group by now, Otto had earned himself the title during their first few weeks as a team. And once Blake had joined to the mix, it had only become more apparent that out of all of them, Otto was most definitely the one with what some might call “a mother’s instinct”. He, for the most part, set the rules (with Adrian’s constant input), he was the one to make her a schedule to follow, _and_ had been the first to point out that Blake should start to sleep in her own room. At the time, he had said it was crucial for her future development, which they all had to eventually agree on. It hadn’t been an easy task, giving up her closeness at night, but they had made it work for a week now.

Still, a week’s success was not enough to leave Flint with an easy mind when it came to doctor Octavius and his rules.

Sensing his doubt, Max merely shrugged, tilting his head a bit. “Well, _technically_ , she _did_ sleep the night in her own bed. It’s like 5 am already, so you could say it is morning now.”

“And you really believe Otto will buy that?”

Max smirked, lifting Blake up slightly. “I have a pretty good shield right here.” 

At that, Flint let out a huff of laughter. “Fair enough.”

With a snoring Blake tugged safely to his chest, Max made his way back to their bedroom, Flint right behind. Again, they didn’t turn on the lights, and as they crawled properly onto the bed, Max took a deep breath in an attempt to dim out his glow. 

However, the sudden movement combined with the light was enough to rose Adrian up. He watched as Flint set Blake near the center of the beddings, eyes narrowing in the darkness.

“You brought her?”

The smile Max summoned up was a sheepish one. “Yeah, we kinda did.”

Adrian looked down at the bundle now resting against his ribcage. The small chest rising slowly with each breath. Tiny fist pressed against even tinier mouth.

He rested his head back down.

“Good.”


End file.
